Pandle
| tribe = Brave | name = Pandle | japanese name = ぶようじん坊 | romanji name = Buyōjinbō | image = | attribute = Fire | rank = E | hp = 337 | spirit = 77 | power = 169 | speed = 138 | defence = 88 | stat hp = D | stat spirit = E | stat power = C | stat speed = D | stat defence = E | skill = Careless | special effect = Careless | former = None | current = Rice Balls | common = Plum Rice Balls | rare = Use Karate | time = Any | type = Present | japanese = Yuko Sasamoto | english = | episode = EP030 | game = Yo-kai Watch }} is a Rank E Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Brave tribe. The Yo-kai Medallium bio reads; "A careless Yo-kai who enters battle wearing only a loincloth... and a pan... on his head. Try not to take after him so much." Pandle evolves into Undy starting at level 18. Appearance Pandle wears a brown cooking pot on his head. He also has a red Japanese undergarment that says in white hiragana 'bu' to represent the first kana of his name. He has a yellow toothpick-like stick that he uses to attack with. He has red marks on his face and dotted eyes with serious looking eyebrows. His stomach is white but the rest of the parts are beige. Personality As his original name suggests, Pandle is extremely careless. Being inspirited by this Yo-kai also makes people careless. Game data Evolution Stats |15-67|-|Single enemy}} |20-90|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|Single enemy|Makes a opponent careless and decreases its DEF.}} |20x5|-|All enemies|Pokes his foes with his beloved toothpick.}} ||-||Prone to be dealt critical attacks.}} Buster stats (Yo-kai Watch 2) Buyojinbo-Attacker Kon (soul) Pandle's soul-Strength up! (Max: +20) How to befriend Yo-kai Watch Pandle appears in the Secret Byway, the Old Mansion, underneath vending machines and cars everywhere in Blossom Heights, and in the "Children at Play" Yo-kai Spot. Pandle can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai with a Red Coin. Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): "Guess I should be more careful, whatever! Let's be friends!" * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite): "This is great!" * Receiving food (normal): * Receiving food (disliked): * Freed from the Crank-a-kai: "You must be a bit of a risk taker to get me. I like that!" History Pandle first appears in EP030, in which causes Nate to forget to close the door of his house among other things which cause him to look careless. Nate chases Pandle over the street, but Pandle suddenly gives Nate his Yo-kai Medal. While relieved by his new friendship, Nate is told by Katie that his zip is open, which causes him to be embarassed and to get mad at Pandle. In EP076, a massive group of Pandles hold a summer festival at Springdale Elementary School, causing the students to get careless like leaving their backpacks open. Nate, upon realizing this, summons his own Pandle to fill him of the situation. Pandle tells Nate that the festival will end only if the fireworks are seen at the end, which it is up to the Fireworks leader. Nate then goes on a desperate search for the Fireworks leader, in which upon comes across the Environment leader, the Campfire leader, the Lunch leader, the Newspaper leader, among another leaders. Growing desperate with the search, Nate is called by his Pandle and gets introduced as the one who lent the location for the festival by him, getting the applause by the other Pandles. Finally. the festival ends with the Fireworks leader shooting the fireworks. Trivia *Pandle was one of the first English Yo-kai to be shown off. He was shown off in the Nintendo Treehouse at E3 2015. Origin Pandle may be base off of the folktale Issun-bōshi which translates to One-Inch Boy or One-Inch Samurai. Pandle has many resemblance to Issun-bōshi because they both have tiny objects that are suppose to be a sword and they are both samurai. Pandle may also be a child that resembles a samurai of how the pan suppose to look like a hat. In other languages * Japanese : ぶようじん坊 Buyōjinbō * Korean : 무대꼬 Mudaekko * Italian : Padezoma * German : Pfannes * French : Woko de:Pfannes Category:Brave Tribe Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Yo-kai That Love Rice Balls Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai